Additions
by Jeanesis
Summary: No one would have suspected a few extra parts would have affected Genesis like they did. It should have been expected though. ASGZC
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, longest one-shot I've written by myself in a long while. I feel rather proud of myself! To think, it included quite a number of my favourite Final Fantasy VII characters as well.**

Cloud came home from guard duty with extra appendages, one day. Oh, his lovers were furious, but since they didn't seem to harm Cloud, they left it be. In fact, they seemed to aid him. His balance had improved, even if he was still a little clumsy, and he was just a little quicker.

When Zack came home with some extra parts of his own, it wasn't that big of a deal. He was already quite attached to them, literally and figuratively, and they just cemented his nickname. Calling him puppy was just a little more meaningful now, so they once again left it be.

The afternoon Angeal walked in, brand new spanking add-ons in full view, they just patted him on the back and left it at that. Angeal was a practical guy, and he adapted quicker than Zack who managed to knock things off tables with his.

Evening rolled around on a new day, and Sephiroth came into their little apartment abode with a top hat and a bored expression. Zack, being the excitable pup that he is, managed to steal the hat. Everyone got an eyeful of their General's addition and had to laugh. Sephiroth never said a word when extra carrots started appearing, even when people would point out how quickly they disappeared afterwards.

They didn't expect what Genesis came home with, even though it should have been obvious.

--

"Angeal!" Zack whined, dragging out his mentor's name, from where he had taken the coach hostage. Squished beneath him, looking displeased with his placement, was Cloud. The tiny cadet's ears were laid back as he glared up at his friend.

"Yes. Zack?" Angeal looked up from the newspaper spread out across his desk. His reading glasses slightly slid down his nose from the movement, earning a choked sound from the kitten currently pinned under Zack.

"Genesis is way late, Angeal. I think Sephiroth is getting ravenous, because I doubt the roast he's looking up on the net is for work." Zack squirmed, twisting out of reach of Sephiroth's half-hearted swing. Cloud didn't like either action and finally managed to wiggle his way out from beneath the larger man. Finally freed from his prison, Cloud straightened and brushed himself off.

The blond jumped when a hand stroked down his tail, and turned, only to find Sephiroth already back at work on his computer. The silver haired man's ears were flopped down, making him look entirely too adorable for Cloud to resist. Shyly, he reached out to pet the rabbit ears poking out of his lover's head.

They were softer than Sephiroth's hair and obviously well taken care of despite the General's distaste for them. He said they were a nuisance in battle and Zack liked to say he hated them because it ruined his image. Running his fingers up through the white fur, Cloud grinned. Sephiroth's eyes were glazed in pleasure now, and he almost seemed to be leaning into the touch.

Emboldened, Cloud leaned forward to kiss Sephiroth when the door slammed open. Jumping straight up into the air, Cloud spun to face the threat. Everyone else in the room had paused in their various doings to look in shock at the very angry Genesis standing before them.

The cup of tea in Angeal's hand shattered when it fell to the ground.

"This is certainly an interesting development," Sephiroth had a tiny, wicked grin on his face. If he'd gained cat-like additions, it would have been a little less shocking to hear the almost-purr coming from the silver haired man.

"It is not interesting and I'm going to _kill_ something," Genesis hissed, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance as Sephiroth set aside his laptop and stood. With the feline grace that Sephiroth had, thankfully kept when he gained his ears, the man walked over to the furious red head.

Still smirking, Sephiroth tugged off his glove and let it drop to the ground. Reaching forwards, the silver haired man ran his hand over Genesis' new ears. They were the same shade as his hair and currently flattened in irritation. His tail was slender, and Sephiroth wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't bumped into Genesis' leg. The man had it curled around the limb as best as he could.

"It fits you," Sephiroth murmured, petting the ears again.

"I suppose you would say a rabbit fits you, my friend?" Genesis knocked the hand away, and stalked out of the living room. Angeal chuckled and left to go find the paper towels so that he could clean the mess his tea had made. It would certainly be a pain, in Angeal's opinion, if his Genesis became grouchier because there was a stain in the carpet.

--

Cloud ventured into the bedroom hours later, for there wasn't any room to sleep in the living room. Zack and Angeal had managed to curl up on the couch and Sephiroth had immediately claimed his chair. The blonde supposed he could have squeezed in with Sephiroth but it was never easy to find a way to safely awaken the man.

The door creaked open and Cloud immediately tensed, waiting for a shout or even some object flying his way. When nothing came his way, he slid in and made sure that his tail was out of the way before closing the door. The quiet snick of the door made when it was shut caused another few nerve-wracking seconds. Once again, the sound passed unpunished.

The room was nearly pitch-black, only the constant glow created by the lights below illuminated it. Cloud could barely make out the bed, and the figure sleeping on it. Shaking his head, Cloud tip-toed over to the bed and lifted the blankets, careful to make sure there wasn't a draft created. It would wake Genesis up a lot quicker than if he body-slammed the bed.

Easing himself in, Cloud quickly buried his face in his pillow. When Genesis rolled over, Cloud almost fled. He could feel the hair on his tail puff up, and it was still a disconcerting feeling even after a month or so of having the appendage.

He could have lain there for hours before finally drifting into sleep. The blonde really hoped Genesis wasn't _too_ angry when morning rolled around.

--

With a groan, he opened mako blue eyes. The morning light was filtering in through the curtains, brightening the room. Taking in the destruction from his fit the evening before, the red head was glad to see that he had managed to avoid the more important stuff, though there were quite a few bits of fluff floating around which indicated the destruction of at least one pillow.

Shifting, Genesis immediately looked down. Blonde and white striped ears tickled his chin, as he saw what had kept him from moving. Their little kitten had crawled into bed with him last night, and as adorable as it was it was still annoying. Shaking his head, Genesis removed himself from the boy as gently as possible, careful not to wake him.

Exiting the room proved easier than he would have thought. For the longest time both Cloud and Zack, though Zack still forgot sometimes, had managed to shut their tails in doors. Pleased with the apparent mastery over his new limb, though he would rather not have it all, Genesis grinned.

Now to figure out why Cloud had felt the need to crawl into bed with the big scary cat.

Slinking down the hallway, Genesis peered into the living room. He had to stifle a snort at the sight. Angeal and Zack were hanging on the couch. If Zack's position could still be counted as on the couch. The puppy's lower half was completely on the floor with his head resting on Angeal's hand. The man in question was on his side, snoring.

Looking around for the only missing member of their group, the red head sighed. Sephiroth was fast asleep in his chair, obviously comfortable with the foot rest up and the back of the chair down. The man's leather coat was being used as a blanket. Genesis figured the guy's hair would have sufficed for the task.

With that question solved, the red head made his way back into the bedroom. It wouldn't do any good if he not only looked like crap but was seen doing so while wearing yesterday's clothes. It would be a terribly unbeautiful thing to do and it would certainly disgrace his Goddess.

A quiet yelp quickly followed by a thump alerted Genesis that their kitten was awake, and the red head looked down. Tangled up in a mass of blankets and limbs, Cloud looked rather adorable. The blonde stared up at him in horror, and attempted to scramble away when Genesis approached.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Genesis asked as he knelt next to Cloud. Blue eyes darted about, looking for an escape.

"You're not mad?" The red head sat on the ground, a look of confusion coming across his face. Genesis couldn't think of a reason to be mad when he currently had a cute blonde trapped and mere inches from him.

"Why in the name of the goddess would I be mad? You're looking very molestable right now," Genesis purred, moving closer to Cloud.

"W-well you were really mad last night when you got home and then you nearly took Zack's head off with a lamp when he tried to come in so--" Cloud blinked when Genesis covered his lips with his own in order to silence him. Busy hands started untangling the blanket cocoon created from the twisting and turning and the subsequent fall.

Breaking the kiss once the last blanket fell away, Genesis leaned back and stared at the cadet stretched out before him. Cloud's eyes narrowed and he yanked one of the blankets back on, earning a sigh of disappointment from the other.

"I think they fit," the blonde muttered, looking away. Genesis tilted his head to the side, puzzled at the comment. Cloud patted his own ears, blushing.

"I think they're ridiculous and unfitting," Genesis huffed, pushing himself to his feet. The red head left Cloud laying there in order to start breakfast.

--

The first thing that started moving when Zack awoke was his tail. It immediately set to wagging as though it couldn't miss a moment of movement. Next, Zack's entire body began moving. The raven haired Soldier stretched and twisted, yawning. There wasn't even the slightest twinge to indicate that he'd been sleeping in an uncomfortable position for several hours.

The smell of sizzling bacon and eggs alerted him to the presence of someone in the kitchen. Following his nose, Zack wandered into the brightly lit room and resisted the urge to back peddle at the sight of who stood over the stove, dressed in nothing but a pair of Angeal's over-sized sweatpants and a close fitting shirt. A good look for the normally meticulous Genesis, but still scary after last night nonetheless.

Walking over to the shorter man, Zack rested his chin on Genesis' head and took an appreciative sniff at the food. Genesis swatted at him with the spatula, still angry, but it was only half hearted.

"It smells good, Genny!" Zack's tail picked up its wagging and he was barely able to keep still. The wiggling would have annoyed Genesis even more than the nickname. Without warning, a washcloth smacked into the puppy's face and Zack reeled backwards.

"Don't call me that," Genesis groused as he flipped over a slice of bacon. Zack peeled the soaped up cloth off his face, grimacing at the feeling before tossing it into the sink. A dull thunk indicated that Genesis had even opted to wash dishes, something he normally made Angeal do.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Genesis!" Zack was busy wiping off his face with his shirt and didn't see the hot piece of bacon flung his way. He yelped when it struck his arm, burning him. Angeal, having been awoken by the sounds and smells coming from the kitchen, entered in time to see it.

Growling, Angeal inspected his apprentice's arm. The red head huffed, and turned back to the stove in an attempt to ignore the glare directed at him. The grease burned enough when it hit you, but Genesis couldn't quite imagine having grease covered bacon hit you. Shaking his head at the guilt, he resumed monitoring the food.

The sink turned on, and Genesis heard rustling as Angeal looked around for a spare washcloth.

"Quit squirming, Zack," Angeal ordered, annoyed. "How many times have I told you not to antagonize Genesis while he's cooking?" The red head directed a glare at the duo currently hogging the sink. He should have been paying attention because just as he looked away, the grease popped.

Genesis clutched his arm, hissing at the pain, before slipping out of the kitchen. Food be damned, it hurt when grease splattered all over you! Zack would laugh and call it karma; Genesis would have to say the goddess had a sick sense of humour.

"Are you sure you should go in there?" Sephiroth's breath ghosted across his neck. Loosening his grip on the bathroom doorknob, Genesis peered over his shoulder.

"There's a lot of water and you know what they say about cats and water, don't you?" Sephiroth leaned back, anticipating the fist that swung at him. Chuckling, Sephiroth moved past Genesis and took the bathroom for himself, earning a frustrated yowl from the red head.

"I need the sink, you prick!" Genesis kicked the door in frustration.

"Angeal and Zack just finished up with the one in the kitchen." Cloud stood at the end of the hallway, carefully averting his gaze from the bright red flesh of Genesis' arm. Heaving a sigh, Genesis brushed past the blonde and hurried back into the kitchen. True to Cloud's word, neither Zack and Angeal were anywhere to be seen in the room.

"I've got the heal materia," Cloud popped up next to him, smiling slightly. Genesis continued washing the grease off his arm, wincing at the feeling of burnt flesh beneath his fingers.

"You know, cats are generally considered very beautiful and prideful creatures. They're respected for their grace and agility, along with the hunting abilities that they share with their larger cousins," Cloud whispered as he activated the Cure.

Watching the burn fade, Genesis sighed. Perhaps he should just get use to it; none of the others had any issues with their new appendages. Except maybe Sephiroth, but Genesis could understand _that_ one.

"Besides, it's less embarrassing for you because you're actually a cat!" Cloud grinned up at him. Huffing, Genesis glared at him.

Where were all the kitten jokes when you needed them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, Genesis acts like a neutered cat at times. I had to avoid making jokes along that line the entire time. I'm a horrible person, really.**

**Thank you for reading it over, Tobi!  
**

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Genesis twitched, ears flattening at the sound. It'd been going on for the past half hour and the redhead was getting rather murderous. Angeal walked into the room, took one look at his friend and quickly backtracked. From the flash of blond and white, Genesis assumed Cloud was being dragged to safety.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Snarling, Genesis launched himself at Zack. The brunet yelped and tried to push the annoyed SOLDIER off of him, but with no luck. Just as the grasping red clad hands were about to close over his tail, Genesis was yanked off of Zack.

Holding the man by the back of his jacket, and effectively dangling him in the air like a cat being held by the scruff of its neck, stood Sephiroth. Zack's tail, which had stopped during the brief moment Genesis had been about to maul it, started it's rhythm again, and the redhead struggled to get out of his grasp. Sephiroth shook Genesis a bit, stilling the man who then folded his arms and pouted, a gleam of hatred still in his eyes.

"Sephiroth, man do I love you!" Zack's tail was going overtime, and Sephiroth sighed. He couldn't think of how to phrase what he was about to say without hurting the younger man. Genesis took the option of breaking it to the puppy easily right out of his hands.

"I'd love you too but you need to learn to control your tail before I control it for you!" Zack wanted to laugh and flee at the same time. On one hand it was hilarious seeing Genesis in the position he was in: on the other hand it _was_ Genesis and there was always the danger of fireballs. Burnt fur did not smell as attractive as it sounded.

"Try to work on it, Zack." Sephiroth nodded, turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Zack could hear the echoes of Genesis begging to be put down even when they were out of the hallway. His tail swung side to side, small lonely little thumps in the now empty room. Looking down at the appendage, Zack could only wonder how he was supposed to stop it.

Weren't tails meant for wagging, after all?

----------

Sighing, Angeal picked up yet another randomly discarded uniform, this time Cloud's, and tossed it into the basket he was hauling with him. Despite being together, they all had their own separate rooms which meant he had to scour each room for laundry. It was like playing hide-and-seek with people who could fit in a dresser drawer.

Moving on, Angeal pushed open the door to Genesis' room. It was, perhaps, the cleanest room out of the bunch and all the man had to do was take the laundry from Genesis' basket and deposit it into his. Glancing around for the object in question, Angeal spotted Genesis curled up amidst a nest of blankets. It always amused him to find Genesis stretched out in a sunny spot, napping.

Finally he spotted the basket of clothes, this time hidden by a fallen blanket that was slowly slipping. He froze once he reached it, realizing one of Genesis' eyes were open and following him. The redhead's tail flicked back and forth, drawing Angeal's attention. Straightening slowly, Angeal quickly fled the room with both baskets.

Genesis could have it back, after he was done napping. The last thing the man needed was to get mauled for waking him up from a cat nap. Today had been a long day, what with having to keep Cloud away from Genesis, Genesis attacking Zack, and having to put Sephiroth's office out with a fire extinguisher after Genesis had gotten annoyed.

The redhead had been creating a lot of havoc since he'd gotten his tail and ears a few weeks ago.

----------

"Genesis, I need that paper--" Sephiroth trailed off. Genesis was lounging in his chair, feet on the desk and Loveless in hand. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, but Sephiroth had just dragged the man out of their apartment to do work, not laze about reading! Resisting the urge to snarl, Sephiroth straightened the hat that covered his rabbit ears, and stormed over to the desk.

Grabbing onto the redhead's boots, Sephiroth pushed, sending Genesis and the chair to the ground. Spluttering, the SOLDIER pulled himself to his feet and directed a glare at Sephiroth. Cat ears were laid flat in anger, and the redhead's tail had puffed up some.

"I need your work, Genesis," Sephiroth ran his hand over the papers Genesis had stacked neatly. He walked around the desk, hand still trailing along the surface. Stopping before Genesis, Sephiroth slowly picked up the thing he'd come for. Eyeing the completed work, he turned to Genesis again only to pulled into a kiss. The redhead purred, prompting Sephiroth to pull away and yank on a cat ear.

"What in the name of the goddess was _that_ for?" Genesis hissed, patting the appendage. It amused Sephiroth greatly when Genesis began pouting upon receiving no response. It wasn't so amusing when Genesis expelled him from the office by way of shoving. Zack had waited outside and at the sight of Sephiroth, his tail immediately picked up its wagging.

That thing is probably a danger to no enhanced humans, Sephiroth mused.

He'd just have to have play time with the cat later, for now the mice had time to play. If they happened to meet Cloud on the way to the bedroom, all the better.

----------

Genesis was stretched out on the couch, coat and shoes lost long ago in the mess that decorated the living room floor. Loveless lay on his chest, open to a random page, as he dozed. He felt it had been a long day, with the constant interruptions and annoyances and that he deserved a nap after Bunniroth (Zack had dubbed him that one day) had poured water on him. The man was convinced Genesis had an aversion to water now. No one made fun of _Angeal_ for being a wolf, but no. Genesis was a _cat_ and that meant he _had_ to hate water.

At the sound of shuffling at their front door, Genesis opened his eyes and saw Cloud fighting with his boots. Little blond kitten ears were flattened and the blond's tongue was sticking out, face scrunched in concentration, as he tried to get one of the boots off. Snorting in amusement, Genesis closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. He was just about to drift off when a warm weight settled onto him, and he discovered that Cloud had finally gotten his shoes off.

Figuring it was the kitten's problem if he fell off, Genesis gave a mental shrug and went back to sleep. They _both_ deserved naptime, after all. Too many cat jokes, too many hours in the day in which to make them.

The redhead didn't think that when he woke up, the pull-out bed on the couch would be out and everyone would be sleeping with him. Cloud still curled up on his chest, Sephiroth on one side, bunny ears flopping everywhere, Angeal on the other side, and Zack stretched out at their feet, tail wagging even in sleep.

One day Genesis was going to stop that wretched thing, but not at the moment. It was way too warm and cozy. The perfect atmosphere for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Life in the apartment had been tense lately. Angeal wasn't quite sure if whose fault it was. Genesis seemed cattier than usual, snapping at every little thing with more bite than usual (and poor Cloud had looked close to tears on a few occasions). Zack was much too _Zack_ which meant Genesis was set off even _more._ Sephiroth, bless his bunny soul (not that Angeal would ever say that out loud), was so buried in work he only came home to collapse every now and then. Their little blond was getting more skittish, what with Genesis' temper flaring, Zack's endless Zackness and Sephiroth's absence.

It didn't quite matter who was causing it, he supposed, as long as it got fixed. Angeal didn't know how much longer he could put up with everything being so out of whack. He figured that he was being driven more than a little nuts as he ducked under yet another tossed dish and listened to Genesis yelling at Zack for something.

Angeal stood, sighed wearily and brushed pieces of the plate (mug? He hoped that wasn't Sephiroth's gingerbread man coffee cup) off his shoulders. Giving another cursory glance at the complete chaos that was his home recently, he shook his head. Angeal grabbed his sword and quickly exited the apartment. He really needed a break.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Silence reigned, three sets of eyes glued to the door. One auburn colored ear swivled from its place nestled amongst fine strands of hair, listening closely. The tail that had been wagging non-stop slowed slightly as the owner also listened, ears perked slightly. The last member of the trio walked over to the door and cracked it open enough to peer out.

"Is he gone?" The wagging picked up again, tail nothing but a blur. The blond nodded in confirmation, shutting the door quietly.

"Where's the phone?" Genesis turned to the other two, his grin nothing short of malicious to most. Zack held up the item in question, only to have it snatched away by Cloud. The blond had a look of disgust on his face, which was rather adorable actually and not at all scary.

"You said I get to call this time!" The blond flipped open the cellphone and quickly located the number in question. The red head already had a bunch of papers spread out across the table and all three settled themselves around it. The number was called and the phone was promptly set to the side, on speaker.

"It's not like it matters," Zack grumbled, nearly getting his tail taken off (again) by Genesis because it'd been beating out a rhythm against the couch. A click signified the call had been answered, though the rustling of papers would have also indicated such as well. Cloud huffed and plucked out one of the scattered sheets, taking note of the sloppy handwriting that meant Zack had been responsible for it.

"Stop complaining." The voice was stern and a little exasperated. The comment immediately drew complaint from Zack (who was positive they hadn't answered the phone until _after_) and snickering from Genesis. Cloud quickly hushed the group, ears perked up as he listened to someone walk by the room.

They had plotting to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Angeal was paranoid when he stepped up to the door and realized it was completely silent. Glancing down, he noticed that at least the living room light was off. The door opened easily and darkness greeted him. He'd seen this set-up many times before (having plotted some himself a few times) and sighed heavily.

Those four never knew how to do anything in halves, did they? Now that he was paying attention, he could feel quite a few people lurking in the living room and kitchen, waiting. He couldn't really leave them hanging.

When he took a step forward, the lights flickered on with shouts of 'surprise!'

"Well, my comrade, are you surprised?" Genesis sidled up to him, his grin morphing into a frown as he batted Zack's hands away from Angeal. Cloud laughed as he walked over, managing to get his own proverbial paws on Angeal and stuck his tongue out at the pouting Zack. The next to wander over wasn't part of their little group, but Angeal accepted the pat on the back and present from Kunsel all the same.

Soon all the gifts were passed over and opened (Angeal would _not_ ask why Sephiroth had gotten him a collar that would most definitely not fit him), along with well wishes. Angeal watched people come and go, stealing cake as they went. It didn't take too terribly long for the apartment to clear out, leaving the five to look around and the mess caused by presents being ripped open when Zack thought Angeal was taking too long.

There was a sense of peace though, that had been absent for the better half of the month. Zack was cuddled up to his side, tail slapping lazily against the cushion. Genesis was leaning against Sephiroth, legs thrown over Angeal's lap, with Cloud nestled against him. The General had one arm wrapped around the two since the other was occupied with a book.

"I hate you guys sometimes," Angeal mumbled, leaning back tiredly. His puppy laughed heartily and tugged lightly at the older man's ear. Genesis' leg snapped up, smacking Zack in the arm earning a snicker from Cloud. Zack whined about the treatment, getting a whap on the head from Angeal and a half-joking 'behave.'

Yes, everything certainly was back to normal. He didn't want to know how his new collar had found its way onto Genesis though.

"Happy birthday, 'Geal."

**Oh my Goddess, it's been forever hasn't it? You can thank Tobi-Uchiha for checking it over and picking out some of the nastier mistakes. I have never seen so many misplaced apostrophes! Hehe, ah well. I don't have an excuse for not updating. Accept my laziness and lack of inspiration please!**


End file.
